Remember Me
by WhisperInMyDreams
Summary: What if you lost everything you ever held dear? Only...you don't remember how you lost it. A story of true friendship in the time of need to pull a loved one from the shadows and back into the light.


**A/N:** I actually thought of this idea on a night I was coming home from work. We could see a few flashing lights and wondered what was going on. Now here's the strange part…as we passed them, I watched a gurney being lifted into the back of an ambulance and thought "I bet I could work a story around something like that" Like I said, strange.

Now I'm not a heartless person, but it's what my mind thinks about all the time lately. I see something and think "Ooh, story concept!" Clearly, the guy was alright, he was talking to the paramedic. So anywho, I was telling one of my muses, and he started to throw in some ideas as well. This is what we have started. Enjoy 3

**Chapter 1: Blur**

There were bright lights and a lot of talking around him as he first opened his eyes. His skull was on fire and every inch of his body seemed to ache with a burning intensity as he tried to shift his weight. The blur that crossed his vision caused him to blink hard several times in an attempt to better see around him as he tried to turn his head to the side, desperate for some kind of answer as to what exactly was happening.

"Sir, I need you to keep still" came a firm sounding female voice from somewhere over head.

As he tried to wrap his brain around what was going on, all he could focus on was the fact that he was in a lot of pain. He felt a groan rip from his throat as he tried to move one of his legs, but the pain was too intense

.

"Sir, can you tell me your name?" The woman was shining a small flashlight between his eyes as she spoke to him.

With everything he had, the man lay there and began to rack his brain with the question that had been asked.

"_What the hell is going on? Where am I? Why does everything hurt so badly?"_

After not receiving any kind of response, the woman lowered the flashlight and stared ahead of her as if talking to another person that was not in his line of sight. "Vitals are dropping. He's lost a lot of blood we need to get there stat."

"Five more minutes Xion"

He heard a male's voice respond and was aware that the sound of loud sirens was suddenly blaring in his eardrums. He watched as the young woman, Xion she had been called, nodded once as she placed two fingers on the side of his neck and turned her wrist to gaze at her watch.

His eyes were shocked to see the amount of blood that covered her gloved hand when she pulled away from his neck.

"_Is that from me? She said vitals are dropping. Am I dying?"_

He lay there with a series of questions running through his mind, panic had begun to rise in his throat as he found he couldn't speak. He was beginning to gasp for breath, feeling his lungs were on fire with each sharp intake.

The young woman with short dark hair glanced down as she saw his chest heave, his mouth agape, and her bright blue eyes suddenly held a note of worry.

"Hold on, sir" she reached over the top of him, being careful so as to not let any pressure touch his broken frame.

A clear plastic mask was placed over his nose and he winced slightly as a pain shot through his face from the pressure of the tightness around the bridge of his nose, but was relieved when he felt a wash of fresh oxygen easily fill his lungs.

"Talk to me Marly, how much longer?" Xion asked as she held the mask in place.

"We're here" The driver said loudly as he pulled into the emergency entrance of the hospital.

The truck had stopped moving, but he could still hear the blare of the siren as he watched the young woman begin the gather tubes and various medical equipment around them and placed it on his chest. The back of the ambulance was opened and he heard a few more voices join along with the one he had recognized as the driver.

"Hang on" The young woman placed a soft strap over his chest as she turned to stand behind the gurney.

"What's the situation?"

It was a deep male voice that asked the question as he felt his body lift with the gurney as it was lowered out of the back.

"Male. Mid-twenties, motor accident. Internal bleeding, broken leg, collapsed lung and severe head trauma"

"_Head trauma? Accident?" _

He watched through wide eyes as the male that had spoken stood over him with a flashlight, and again it was shown into both of his eyes. The man had bright aqua colored eyes and long silver hair that seemed to be pulled back at the nape of his neck. It was the woman, Xion, that had been talking as she placed her hand on one of the metal bars along the side and he watched as colors and lights flashed and blurred across his vision as he felt the gurney move.

"Were there any other's?" The man with silver hair asked as they walked quickly and wheeled him through the loud and busy halls.

"No. He seemed to have hit a rail and rolled the bike"

He tried to turn his head, but the pain only intensified. The voice had come from the driver of the ambulance. As he moved forward to take a grip on the side of the gurney, he was a bit shocked to see the face of the voice. The man walking next to him had bright pink hair cut in layers that hung to his shoulders. His bright blue eyes glanced down once as he seemed to be checking for something.

"Hold on sir"

There it was again. _"Sir? Why does everyone keep referring to me as sir? I'm not that old"_ His mind began to whirl as he tried to remember _"Am I?"_

"Was there any sort of ID on him?" The silver haired man asked as he watched overhead, a series of double doors drifted past him. He tried to focus on the lights of the ceiling, but the brightness only made him blink more rapidly.

"Not that we could find, but the fire destroyed most of the wreckage" The young woman replied.

"Doctor, we have O.R. 8 prepped and ready for you" A young blonde woman had raced up to the side of the gurney and walked briskly to keep up with them.

"Thank you nurse Namine. Get my staff ready, I need to scrub in" The silver haired man let go of the side of the gurney and turned towards a side door.

As he was pushed into the entrance of the room, a series of loud beeps and buzzing was ringing in his ears. Most he figured from the medical equipment, but some from the confusion heavy in his mind.

"_What is going on? Did he say surgery? Someone answer me dammit!" _

He wanted to scream out, but found that it was still impossible as he tried to open his mouth and felt the plastic of the oxygen mask hit his chin. Another groan ripped painfully from his throat as he heard the few faces around him count to three and his body was lifted from the gurney and onto the cold, hard surface of the operating table.

He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was feeling several needles being shoved into his arms, and winced slightly at the discomfort. He felt cold metal on his chest and figured it must be some kind of cutting device as he suddenly felt the material that had been covering him being torn away. There was a lot of different voices around him, all talking in medical terms that he didn't understand. He was starting to become very scared.

"Sir?"

He felt as the oxygen mask was lifted from his face and a man with blonde hair and acid green eyes was leaning over top of him. He opened his mouth and managed one single word in the form of a raspy whisper.

"Help"

The blonde man nodded once as he began to place a different plastic mask over his nose. "We will. Now I need you to count backwards from 100 for me"

He could feel a slight breeze around his nose and it was cold, as if air was being pushed around the mask.

"_What? Why? What's happening to…?" _

It only took a moment and before he could no longer register what was going on, his eyelids fell and the whole world went black once more.

**A/N: **Okay, so technically, I'm not supposed to be working on this story yet as I promised I would finish up a couple of my other one's first…but this is heavy in my mind and I couldn't resist! Anywho, I'm only posting a taste of what I have so far to see if I get any responses. If I get enough reviews, I'll put more up.

P.S: Know who's P.O.V it is yet? I had my muse stumped and a few of my friends told me I have to write more because they wanna know what happens. So if you want more…you have to let me know *insert evil laugh here* Thanks and Blessed Be!


End file.
